<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【IBSM】夜明け前に by Akemi_Sakurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236051">【IBSM】夜明け前に</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai'>Akemi_Sakurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>この世界で楽しみましょう。 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※兩個笨蛋戀愛的色色故事。<br/>※2020給自己的生日賀文。<br/>※<strong>本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>この世界で楽しみましょう。 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【IBSM】夜明け前に</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　黃昏時分，外頭下著小雨，車窗因為熱氣蒸騰而起了霧氣，剛好提供車內的兩人遮蔽，然而卻遮擋不住不斷搖晃的車身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　志摩知道事情會變成這樣他自己也有責任，應該說這完全是他默許的結果，否則明明說好去看海，卻看到後座舖好舖滿了塑膠布和毛巾時，他就不會上車了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　要不是在交往，還以為我要被殺害棄屍了咧。志摩嘴上調侃，其實心底是期待的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「一未、一未……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　戀人每撞進來一次就喃喃念著他的名字一次，生理和心理上的滿足讓志摩感覺輕飄飄的，幾乎蓋過他們身為警察還將出租車隨便停在沙灘上就開始辦事的罪惡感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「一未、我要……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「嗯……射進來吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　得到許可的伊吹粗暴地用力一頂，同時俯身張口咬上志摩的脖頸間，悶哼了一聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「……笨蛋，讓你射進來但沒讓你咬啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「就是不要讓一未再穿低領衣服啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　伊吹舔舔嘴唇，滿意地在黑暗中撫摸自己留下的咬痕。他知道這點程度還不至於讓志摩生氣，應該說知道志摩就是會獨獨慣著他，就像明知道他的意圖不單純，還是乖乖上了他的車。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　察覺到自己和在自己體內的慾望都還沒消退，志摩伸手拍拍伊吹的臉：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「伊吹，讓我坐起來。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　瞬間就明白了志摩想做什麼，伊吹攬著他的腰，小心翼翼移動姿勢坐起身讓志摩跪坐在自己身上，同時注意著這樣的坐姿會不會讓志摩撞到車頂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「啊……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　因為體位變換讓還深埋在體內的性器稍微移動了位子，志摩仰頭發出舒服的呻吟，伊吹則趁機輕輕啃咬上他的下巴，細碎的親吻往下延續到隆起的喉結再含住吸吮，帶出更多甜膩的輕哼；剛被射進去的白濁體液也被擠壓出來，因重力流淌而下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「一未ちゃん、好色。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「啊笨蛋、等一下ーー」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　沒等志摩回神，伊吹便往上頂弄起來，雙手扣住他的腰不讓他逃脫。因為體位之便讓伊吹毫不費力就能進犯到最深處，每一下都撞在志摩最敏感的點上，讓他幾乎要失去理智，只能在汪洋的情慾大海中緊緊攀住宛如唯一一根浮木的伊吹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「啊、笨蛋、笨蛋……好爽、唔嗯……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　臉埋在伊吹頸窩的志摩發出的喘息愈來愈軟，簡直要因快感低泣出聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「志摩ちゃん的裡面、緊緊吸著我的……好棒……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「笨蛋……不要、說……哈啊！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　突如其來的強烈快感由脊椎尾端直闖腦門，志摩摟緊了伊吹的肩頭，渾身甜美地顫慄著。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「……一未ちゃん這次很快呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「少囉唆。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　志摩報復地也咬上伊吹的肩膀，卻只引來他的輕笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「一未咬人一點也不痛啊，真是きゅるきゅる。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「說完了嗎？再說我要起來了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　對不起，我不說了。伊吹討好地輕啄志摩的唇尋求原諒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「再一次嘛，好不好？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　志摩知道縱容了這一次一定還會有下一個、下下一個再一次，但他就是無法抗拒伊吹的請求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「這次不准再那麼用力了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「合点承知の助。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　雖然說好的看海行程因為下雨而在性愛中度過（當然兩人都很清楚這是必然的結果），接近日出時分志摩在伊吹懷中醒來時，雨不知道在什麼時候已經停了，烏雲散去，靠近東方的天空露出透著金黃色的白。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「志摩ちゃん，冷嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　伊吹比他先醒了，似乎一直都是這樣。志摩搖搖頭，卻往他懷裡偎得更緊了些。汽車的後座空間只容他們倆側身相擁，伊吹也順理成章收攏了臂膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「就要日出了，志摩ちゃん要看嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「嗯。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　感覺到捲髮的腦袋在自己胸膛蹭了蹭但沒有要起來的意思，伊吹知道自己把志摩給累壞了。帶著歉意的親吻落在毛茸茸的頭頂，手指撫上志摩的臉摩娑著，又游移到耳朵，輕輕反覆描繪出耳廓的形狀，終於把他癢醒了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「……藍……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　志摩捉住了那隻不安分的手，抬起頭對上伊吹總是只注視著他的深褐色眼睛，而後者與他十指相扣，低頭吻了過來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　好幸福，幸福得快要死掉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「藍ちゃん、好き。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「俺も、一未のこと大好き。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　伊吹像要哭了，晨光中泫然欲泣的表情和那天他們在東京灣中醒來時第一眼看見的如出一轍，讓志摩格外心痛不捨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「泣くなよ。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「泣いてねぇよ。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　志摩伸長手將伊吹擁進自己懷中，讓他將臉埋進自己的臂彎裡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「今、泣いてもいいんだよ。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　曙光照進車內，金黃的光線溫暖輕柔地環抱住緊緊相擁的兩人。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>